Livestock herds are subject to infection with internal parasites, including the parasitic helminths; roundworms, tapeworms and flukes (i.e., Nematoda, Cestoda and Trematoda) which have either free living stages or intermediate hosts. Recurring infection with these parasites is a constant challenge for livestock management, particularly animals under 12 months of age. Standard treatments comprise the use of synthetic compounds often called “dewormers” to treat infections internally in affected animals. However, the use of such dewormers offers only a short term solution. Many parasitic helminths are cosmopolitan in distribution and present naturally in pasture and field environments. Therefore, grazing livestock are continually subject to reinfection from parasites present in fields and pastures, (e.g., animals under 12 months of age, ewes in late lactation or other periods of stress) requiring treatment after each new infection event.
A major drawback related to the routine use of synthetic dewormer compounds, is that the overuse can select for parasite strains that are resistant to these compounds (e.g., levamisole, benzimidazole and ivermectin). There are also indications in the literature that deworming compounds may slow the development of immunity to these parasites in young animals and slow the decomposition of manure by impacting negatively on soil biota.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for new ways of controlling the populations of free living parasitic helminths, particularly free living parasitic nematodes, such that the infection and re-infection rates of grazing animals are reduced. There is also a need in the art for new methods of controlling the populations of free living parasitic helminths, particular free living parasitic nematodes, and particularly on pastures or fields, such that infection and reinfection rates of all susceptible animals is reduced.
It is an object of the invention to provide an anthelmintic comprising a combination of an alkaline compound and an ammonium compound that is effective at controlling free living parasitic helminths, particularly free living parasitic nematodes, and/or to go at least some way towards avoiding the above disadvantages in the art and/or that at least provides the public with a useful choice.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.